Saved from Scrap
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) as Trevor * Apu (The Simpsons) as Jem Cole * Grimsby (from The Little Mermaid) as The Vicar of Wellsworth * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon (cameo) * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James (cameo) * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy (cameo) * Bart Simpson as Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Roger Radcliffe works his animals hard, but they are very proud when he calls them "really useful". "I'm going to the scrapyard today," Rafiki called to Bagheera. "What? Already? You're not that old!" replied Bagheera cheekily. Bagheera was only teasing. The scrapyard is full of rusty old cars and machinery. They are broken into pieces, given to pirates, and Rafiki takes them to the steelworks where they are melted down and used again. Today, there was a surprise waiting for Rafiki in the yard. It was a donkey. "Hello," said Rafiki. "You're not broken and rusty. What are you doing here?" "I'm Eeyore. They're going to kill me next week." "What a shame," said Rafiki. "My driver says I only need some fur to be as good as new, but my master says I'm old-fashion." Rafiki snorted. "People say I'm old-fashion, but I don't care. Roger Radcliffe says I'm a useful baboon. What work did you do?" "My master would send us from farm to farm. We threshed corn, hauled logs and did lots of other work. The children loved to see us." Eeyore shut his eyes, remembering. "Oh, yes. I like children." Rafiki set off for the station. "Killed, what a shame. Killed, what a shame. I must help Eeyore, I must!" He thought of all his friends who like donkeys. But strangely, none of them would have room for a donkey at home. "It's a shame, it's a shame," he hissed. Then... "Peep, peep! Why didn't I think of him before?" There, on the platform was the very person. "Hello, Rafiki. You look upset. What's the matter, Charlie?" he asked the driver. "There's a donkey in the scrapyard, Grimsby. He'll be killed next week. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon says he worked with a better donkey." "Do save him, sir. He saws wood and gives children rides." "We'll see," replied Grimsby. Apu came on Saturday. "Grimsby's coming to see you, Eeyore. Maybe he'll buy you." "Do you think he will?" asked Eeyore hopefully. "He will when I clean you up." Grimsby and his two boys arrived that evening. Eeyore hadn't felt so happy in months. He chuffered about the yard. "Show you paces, Eeyore," said Grimsby. Later, he came out of the office smiling. "I've got him cheap, Apu! Cheap!" "Did you hear that, Eeyore?" cried Apu. "Grimsby saved you, and you'll live at the vicarage now." "Hooray!" cheered Eeyore. Now, Eeyore's home is in the vicarage orchard, and he sees Rafiki everyday. His fur is clean, and his ears shine almost blue. Eeyore likes his work, but his happiest day is the church fete. With a wooden cart attached to him, he chuffers around the orchard, giving rides to children. Long afterwards, you will see him shut his eyes, remembering. "I like children," he whispers happily.